


Fireflies and Black Cats

by UnluckyBlackChat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Also cringy shit, Help adrien!, Innapropriate shit, Like, Shit goes down, Talking about a rape story, There is alot of violance and sexual activity, plz, poor children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7230823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnluckyBlackChat/pseuds/UnluckyBlackChat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ConneR Takahashi is a young Japanese girl moving to the city of Paris. She is a miraculous holder and carries the name of Flare Fox and only she knows who Ladybug and Chat Noir are. But when things of the past and worst things happen, how will she be able to keep her secret safe. As well as Adrien and Marinette's identity from each other and the public?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireflies and Black Cats

The beeping of an alarm clock was enough to annoy Conner. She groan and blindly swung at the obnoxious beeping. "Conner! Turn that off!" A voice snarled at her. She found the source of the noise and threw it against the wall with a loud bang, she looked over to see her alarm clock broken and basically destroyed. "Well at least it stopped beeping." She signed and looked up, to see a grumpy kwami staring at her. "Hey! Don't look at me that way Spark!" She growled and sat up. Hair falling loosely over her shoulders. "Yeah well I've been trying to wake you up for 5 minutes to shut that annoying thing up." She grumbled and flew over to the girl, settling down on her lap, looking up at her. "Are you ready to go to Paris?" The fox like kwami asked, Conner smiled. "Do you have to ask!? I'm so excited to prowl around Paris! I really want to see if I can climb the Effie Tower Spark!" She squeaked with excitement! "Yeah, I can't wait either Conner, it's been so long since a Flare Fox has been there you know?" Spark said zipping up to her face. "You remember the plan right?" She asked with a smirk. Her chosen nodded. "Yep! I have to find out the true identities of both Ladybug and Chat Noir because I 'Flare Fox's should be the one person to know who they really are." She said before continuing. "I just hope that I don't find out who they are on the first day. That would be kinda crazy, huh?" She finished rubbing the back of her neck. "Well there is only on way to find out!" Spark said zipping over to the packed boxes and bags. "I'm pretty sure your mom is ready to go, so let's go!" She said, fazing through the wall to the living room. Conner followed, practically jumping down the stairs. 'i can't wait to get going! Mom said we should be there by tonight! I better hurry so I can get a head start in exploring the city!' She thought happily as she hopped down the last step.

\------------------------------------------------------------  
"Oh my go Spark! Paris is so cool!" She said jumping around her new home. They had left Japan early that day and it was now night. They had just moved everything in the house and she was so excited to go out in the night to see everything. "You wanna head out then?" Spark asked swirling around. "Yeah! Just let me tell mom!" She said running down the hall to her mom who was standing at the window looking out. "Hey mom! I'm gonna head out! I'll be back around eleven or twelve okay?" She said and her mom looked at her. "Okay dear. Be careful and try to avoid any cars this time. I dont want you coming home with a bruise in your head just because you let the fox take over okay?" Her mom said then nodding. "It was a one time thing! I promise I won't let that happen!" She said the running back down the hall, back into her room. "Alright!" She said and pulled her sleeve back to reveal her miraculous. A black bracelet, with five stones, and a orange tie to keep it from falling off her wrist. "Spark! Fangs On!" With a flash of flame she jumped out her window seconds after transforming, using her poll for leverage as she flew from roof to roof. She made a cry of delight when she let herself free fall onto a low roof and jumped back up again.

She stopped at one point to take into the view of the night sky. She took a deep breath in, to smell the scents on this new place. It seemed foreign, yet familiar making her relax. She tensed up again when she smelt two unusual scents. She smelt both scents of pastries and cheese, both which came together. She then heard two voices. 'Male and Female.' When she fixated the genders to the voices. She turned her head and jumped up when she was two figures jump on the same roof. She couldn't recognize them both, but she made a quick guess by the suits they were wearing that they were Chat Noir and Ladybug. She flicked her tail out of habit when she felt threatened, which they both were intimidating to her. She was short, yet firm and strong, but they both were long, firm and, lean. Chat was observing her, while Ladybug took a step towards her, making her tense up with anticipation. She was ready to fight.

"Hi?" She said flatting her tail to the floor. She heard the swish of the black cat's tail against the roof, his green eyes locked on her. He gave her a friendly smile. "Hello there. My my aren't interesting?" He said with a wink. Ladybug rolled her eyes immediately. "Mind introducing yourself?" He asked with a smirk. "Oh! Um.. I'm Flare Fox." She waved at both if them. Ladybug narrowed her eyes and stepped closer to her so she was right up in her face. 'Damn! She is intimidating!' She screeched in her head. "Oh really now? Where is your miraculous?" Ladybug asked with a sharp growl. Flare gulped and pinned her ears to her head. She was basically standing over her when she asked the question. Making her feel even more threatened than before. "M-My bracelet." She said and held up her right wrist to show her miraculous. Her hackles rising in her throat, she tried to not snarl, that would make things worst. Instead she let the little bit of fear show. "My lady lay off her. Can't you see you scared her?" Chat's voice knocked her out of Ladybug's paralyzing gaze and giver her the courage to step back. "I know I did but it could be another akuma and we just don't know." Ladybug hissed. Flare perked her ears. "Um.. do I look like I am akumatized?" She asked quickly feeling uncomfortable yet comforted, but that was only coming from the hero in the black leather suit. She felt odd, like she had a feeling that she knew who he was. But she couldn't put her finger on it. "What my lady is saying, is that we recently had an akuma, who pretended to be a miraculous, user like us, and she also had a fox miraculous. That is why she said that." Chat quickly defended, looking down at his partner. "Well, I'll have you know that I am no akuma. I come from Japan, and I've been protecting the city I was living in from bad for years. And one thing is for sure that I am not pretending to be something. I'm being honest here." She said while having her right over her heart, she was being honest, and made perfect eye contact with him. Not breaking her gaze even after speaking, nor did he. "How can we be so sure since we don't even know you!" Ladybug snarled, making Flare very annoyed. "Fine, wanna trade information then?" 'Damn you're irritating!' She didn't say the last part, but it was true. "My name! Is Flare Fox, I come from the city of Kyoto, my mother was Flare Fox before me. She even originates from her along with my biological father. I am 14 years old, going to be 15, and I have four brothers and two sisters." She said looking at Ladybug. "How about you. Mine giving some info, you don't have to give away any of your personal life away." She said with a glare, thrashing her tail so sparks of flame flew off her tail. Chat didn't say anything, just gaped at the fox. Ladybug however huffed and crossed her arms. "Alright. I don't know who gave me my miraculous, I am 14, I originate from here, and I have been protecting this city for a year." She said carefully, obviously hiding parts of her personal life. She turned to Chat. "What about you kitty cat?" She asked. He jolted in surprise. "I uh... well. I just turned 15, um.. I don't really know what else to say.." he mumbled the last part, but Conner heard her clear as day. 'Was he staring just... staring at me?' She thought, blushing slightly. The sound of beeping pulled her from her train of thought, Ladybug looked at Chat holding her ear where her earring was. "5 minutes My Lady. You better go." Chat Noir whispered to his partner, even though it seemed private, she still heard him. "Okay. See you later Chat." She said then turned to Conner, digging her foot into the ground, returning her gaze. She memorized her facial features. "It was good meeting you 'Flare Fox's" She said zipping away with her yo-yo. 'Gawh! That bitch!' She snarled inside of her mind. "So uh... Your a fox?" She jumped at the sound of his voice. "Oh uh.. yeah-yeah I am." She said rubbing the back if her neck. "Yeah, this is uh...  
awkward... Ahem!" She said and cleared her throat. He was indeed looking at her, studding the interesting color coding with the orange, blacks and whites. His suit wasn't the interesting, a black skin tight suit, a bell attached to the zipper, his hair was wild and long, he had cat like ears on the top of his head, cat like green eyes, and a belt for a tail. His suit didn't leave much imagination for her, she had to say, for a 15 year old, he was pretty well muscled. Another beeping jolted her out of her thoughts. "Well I gotta bounce." He said pointing his thumb behind him. "Yeah I should get going to~" she said pulling out her staff to look at the time. 'Shit! 2:45' She growled slightly. "It's past the time I was suppose to get home. My mom is gonna be pissed but oh well." She mumbled the last part. Chat smiled and held out his hand. "Well it was nice to meet you Flare Fox. If you didn't know I'm Chat Noir." Flare nodded and shook his hand. "It was nice to meet you too Chat Noir." She said. He nodded and backed away, saluting her before he jumped into the night. "Yeah. I'm gonna really like it here." She thought aloud, before turning around and sitting on the ledge for a while more.

**Author's Note:**

> HOLY SHIT! AHHH! I FINISHED IT! !. I hope you will enjoy this story, it's gonna be a long one and a lot of character development so yeah! Bye!
> 
> Next time on Fire Flies and Black cats: 'Chat's out of the bag!'


End file.
